herofandomcom-20200223-history
Godric
Godric Unicorn is a character in Clash of Heroes, Heroes of Might and Magic V and in its add-on, Hammers of Fate. Background Before Queen Isabel's War Godric was a promising Knight of the Holy Griffin Empire, being a member of Unicorn Duchy. When he went to the site in Irollan to meet Anwen and Nadia with his siblings, Aidan and Fiona, demons attacked the camp and dragged him as a prisoner. Fortunately, Godric was rescued by Anwen. Later, he went to Talonguard, but his Duchy was declared as an enemy and was attacked. He survived and went to her aunt, Evelyn, and disguised himself as Sir Ignatius Thunderblade and participated in the Talonguard's tournament. He received a crown from the Emperor himself and was to bring it to Count Carlyle. Carlyle was bargaining with Lord Bloodcrown and seeing Godric he went to the Emperor to kill him. Godric soon went to the Emperor and killed Carlyle, who turned into a monster, using the rod he received from Bloodcrown. Later, he went to the Silver Cities to re-unite with his siblings, but it was a trap made by Azh Rafir. However, he was rescued by Nadia. Azh Rafir summoned Aidan, so Godric defeated his brother to re-gain his control. When the Blade of Binding was drained of its power, weeks later, he (along with his siblings) were thanked by the emperor and his son, Alexei. Once, he was sent to make an alliance with the Wizards of Silver Cities against the Demon invasion. Despite the odds, Godric, along with Dominic, did retrieve the Pendant of Mastery from a Dragon Utopia, giving it to her sister, Queen Fiona, as a token of new alliance. Being related to King Nicolai, he ensures that nothing happens to him. When his sister Fiona died, he blamed the councillor, Markal, for her death, which got Markal banished. When Nicolai met Isabel Greyhound and wanted to marry her, the demons came, so Godric took Isabel out of the Talonguard Cathedral and they went into hiding. During Queen Isabel's War Isabel, along with Beatrice, convinced him that the Wizards of Silver Cities should be called to help them. When Godric (with Freyda, her daughter) came to the Holy Griffin Empire after the failed mission, Godric came to free the Queen from prison near Dunmoor. After he got help from Nicolai, he rushes in battle, only to find him dying. Godric, per Nicolai's wish, made an oath to protect Queen Isabel from harm. Godric has been later instructed to find the murderer, Agrael, and capture him, but he failed. When Markal came and defeated the rebels, Godric hesistated that Markal shouldn't be trusted, but with him captured Hikm. When Isabel and Markal defeated Cyrus and the mages of Silver Cities, he revolted and presented threat when he could've destroyed the Amulet of Necromancy, but Markal defeated him. Isabel sends him in prison, despite Markal's wish to kill him. He was imprisoned for some time until Cyrus's on, Zehir, frees him and with Findan, they go to destroy Markal and save the Queen. On their way them meet Raelag and Shadya. After they defeated Queen Isabel's forces, Zehir goes trogh the Rite of True Nature to purge the Queen's child from demonic presence, but Shadya transforms into the demoness Biara and takes the Queen with her into Sheogh. Zehir uses the Heart of the Griffin Biara was carrying and they go to Sheogh. In the end, Godric, with his friends, defeats Kha-Beleth and saves the Queen. When Isabel was named as Saint, he was replaced by his daughter, Freyda, to become the Queen's advisor. Godric hesitated, but was left in position he cannot refuse, so told Freyda to be careful. When Freyda began to question Alaric and Laszlo, the Queen told her she sent Godric to the prison. In the end, Godric was wounded severly when Freyda came to him. He told her to never give up for what she is fighting and died. Gallery Godric_CoH.jpg|Godric In Clash of Heroes Godric2.jpg|Godric's headshot Godric1.jpg|Godric, in Heroes V intro Category:Knights Category:Elderly Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Sidekicks Category:Mentor Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Outright